Persona 4: Hysteria
by Valdor111
Summary: "She's important to me but i couldn't save her." It's amazing how one person can shred you to pieces in one moment. Then the next makes you meet someone who'll make you life much more beautiful and worthy. "She was a stranger but she saved me." i'm Kazuya and she is Rise.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday morning. 7am. Tokyo city

Kazuya woke up crying, It seems that he dreamed about her again. He knew to himself he misses her more than anyone.

"I should... i-i shouldn't remember.." Kazuya said while sitting up in his bed.

Later that day he went to his school. Everything seems so gray in his eyes. the cars, people, lights, rodes, and the world.

without noticing it he was at school. Here he remembers all of what happened. He didn't want to remember it but still managed to go in.

"Kazuya..." a girl named Yurie. He looked up to her, she was surprised he was so depress, She ran to him and hugged him tight.

"..." none said a single word. While Yurie was crying Kazuya still had his pokerface one, like he was telling himself i need to be strong.

"Kazuya" Yurie gently removed her arms around Kazuya to see his mom behind her. she then gave a bow.

"mom..." Kazuya answered.

She smiled gently "let's talk"

they moved to the hall " i know it's very hard for you to be here. So i was thinking maybe you can stay in our house in Inaba till you... you know ready to move on"

Kazuya just stared his mother in the eyes. thankful for her concern "thanks mom.. I'll go to inaba tomorrow.."

During the day Kazuya was just starring into space. Many think it is really different from his old one. They said his smile could light up the whole room in just a second. without it it's like a dead room.

The time passed on so slow it seemed like forever.

Saturday afternoon 2pm train station

"New town, New freinds, New life.." Then kazuya stepped in the train, For one last time he smiled for his parent and friends so that they will know he will be fine.

Matsuda's residence in Inaba Afternoon 5 pm kazuya's PoV

Everything seems so small. It's been forever since i last visited here. Maybe i should take a walk.

The town didnt change a lot though.

I should get some food. As i walked in the Aira I saw a group happily conversating. I remember her again i smiled little but decided not to dwell on it.

i ordered some food and sat at a table. Little did i know a man was flying to crash in the table so yeah. The table broke and my food was gone in just a second. I just kept a poker face then just a second the group rushed to me.

" Oh no. I'm very sorry." they all said sorry.

"it's ok, Don't worry about it" i smiled to assure them. But one girl was stubborn.

"We're very sorry. please if there's anything i can do to make it up to you just say so." She is stubborn.

"it's really okay." And with that i just leave.

The time came so fast.

Monday Morning 8am

" okay class settle down, before we begin there is a transfer student" the teacher said and the had the murmurs

"a transfer student? this time of year?" "i wonder if it's a boy?" "I wish it's a girl!" "if it's a boy i wish it's cute and handsome" that's what the class is chattering

"okay okay stop your chattering. you can come in now" signaling kazuya to come in.

He came in with his normal way. hands in the pocket. he was wearing the uniform already. well not wearing as proper as the school wants but it looks cool in him.

when he came in the boys groaned and girls were enchanted by his looks. sharp eyes with eye bags but looks cool in him, perfect jaw line, tall, handsome, more like an idol's body. and a charming smile.

"My name is Matsuda, Kazuya" he smiled. "ok matsuda you can sit beside the window beside that girl" he nodded

he walked then he notice the girl was hiding. He just ignored it.

he didn't know the girl was looking at him. " it's a pleasure to meet you!"

kazuya flinched " wah.. Ah! it's you!" he quickly covers his mouth "sorry"

" my name is Rise. Rise kujikawa. but just call me Rise" she smiled

"nice to meet you too" then he turned away.

the lectures ended and It's lunch time. The girls were like a flash and surrounded kazuya in just a blinked.

they were full of questions and kazuya just answered some of them and somehow he manage to get out.

That was the time when Rise thought it"s her time. She grinned like she has something in planned.

"so Matsuda-kun are you new here? i can take you to a tour if you want. Oh i remember have you thought about yesterday?" Kazuya stopped

"Kujikawa-san i already said it's fine" but Rise wouldn't stop.

So He walked as fast as he can trying to loose Rise off his back.

And he manage to do that and he came to the rooftop just to see the group of Rise eating together at the rooftop

'made a mistake, i should get out of here.' he thought but before he could retreat chie called him out.

"it's the guy at the Aira's!" chie said

"yeah, you wouldnt even know him if it weren't for the punch you throw at me" yousuke said

"come on here join us" yukiko was welcoming

"..." yu just nodded

"welcome beary much in our group" teddie said

" yeah " kanji said

" I can't believe I lost hi-m Ah! There you are!" Rise said

"urk!" kazuya was nervous.

"im bac- eh?" naoto was confused

"naoto he is Kazuya our new classmate" Rise hopped happily and cling into kazuya which made him raise a brow.

"alright let's introduce our self first" Yu smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: i made his hair white because it was all because of stress. yah know because of stress or something painful happened to you makes your hair becomes white something like that. so yeah that painful thing happened to him will be mentioned maybe in this chapter if not maybe in the next chapters. i don't really know. im just basically going with the flow to create this story.**

 **Note: Kazuya Is taller than most of the guys in the group he is second tallest aside from kanji. He is taller than yu by 3cm**

monday, lunchtime at the roof top

"so there you have it." Yu the leader of the group said after introducing them all.

"wait what do you call your group again?" Kazuya asked curiously, for him the name seems odd but interesting. He put his hands on his chin and raised a brow 'aww he's so cute' Rise thought.

"Investigation team. that's what our group call" Yu said calmly.

"oh" he simply replied

"hey white haired boy what's your name?" Chie asked interested

"huh? me? oh yeah my name is Kazuya Matsuda" Kazuya said with an awkward smile

And Kazuya now feels the stare of Rise and got chills. 'no kazuya don't look at it, don't mind it, it will go away eventually' Kazuya thought but he was wrong.

after the lunch break and the classes in the afternoon he was about to walk home. Then he saw that the Investigation team is at the shoe lockers 'Are they waiting for someone? well not that i care though' he thought.

"Ah! Ka- Matsuda-kun!" Rise shouted. kazuya was kinda surprised and said to himself 'me? they were waiting for me? seriously?'

"yo..." kazuya said with an uncomfortable smile.

Rise greeted with a Big Smile " You going home?" Kazuya hesitated to say yes because he knew that she will come along "...Yeah kinda"

"Ohh Tha-" Before Rise finishes her statement Yu cut her off "Mind if I borrow you?" Yu said which made kazuya thought a misunderstanding

"Ha? i- i don't go for the same gender" which shocked Yu 'what does he mean?'

"Hahaha! wow he really misunderstood you there partner" Yousuke was laughing in tears with chie but she was stopping her laugh which made her spurt

Yukiko at the same time is at the ground laughing so hard. kanji and naoto was red.

Teddy was laughing and Rise too.

"What? Did i said something so funny?" Kazuya asked he may be smart but sometimes he is much more of an airhead.

"um i don't mean as like that. I just wanna speak with you" With yu patching things up and the others stop laughing Kazuya realized it and his ears got red.

While kazuya is hiding his ear's redness Rise thought about teasing him so she got ti his back and said "Ohhh Matsuda-kun is thinking something dirty. Don't worry i can get you a private show" Rise teased which made kazuya's ears even more redder.

while covering his ears with his arms he is intently looking at Rise which made her heart skip a beat and within a thin second she went from normal to a red tomato and got off his back.

'Damn he's hot' she said to her self

"anyway let's go home" Yu decided and everyone parted there ways.

Yu and Kazuya was at the opposite direction so yeah they parted their way.

"So Matsuda-"

"Kazuya you can call me Kazuya Senpai"

"Yu, you can call me that"

"no formalities huh, nice"

"So Kazuya what made you live here in Inaba?" Kazuya just looked at him with a plain face.

"... Why do you want to know that?" Kazuya asked calmly

"Just curious if you-" But Yu Was cut off by his answer

"Someone died because of my weakness.." Kazuya smiled sadly

"Sorry" yu said didnt know what to say

"It's fine you didnt know" And they were at the house of Yu.

"How bout you come in for dinner?" Yu invited Kazuya.

Kazuya got a questioned face and protecting his body. "Don't think like that i just want you to meet my cousin Nanako"

"Phew..." Kazuya sigh with relief and laugh slightly. " alright"

Yu knocked at the door

"Who is it" a little girl answered from the other side

"It's me Big bro, I have brought a friend"

then the door opens

After a while Yu are starting to clean up the plates, nanako and kazuya are playing

"hey kazuya-kun"

"you can call me kazu in short" Kazuya always had soft spots for children

"Really then kazu-kun!" Nanako Smiles cheerly

"Yeah?" He smiles in return

"Why is you're hair white? is it really like that? isn't it if you're hair is white you are old?"

Kazuya just smiled at her questions "it's white because it's a gift from an of friend and no it was originally black and had a highlight of green"

"ohh is that why you're eyes are green?" She asked curiously

"Yep, do you like green?"

"hmm I just started liking it right now. You're eyes are beautiful kazu-kun." enchanted with his eyes

"well thank you nanako chan" he smiled sweetly.

then they get back to playing and yu joined after a while.

Then nanako was bought to sleep "wow look at the time i really stayed longer than i thought"

"Yeah seems nanako enjoyed you're stay" yu nodded

"yeah well got to go" and kazuya was out of the house that's when the fog covered the town and without a second *bang*

"ugh.. what happend?" as he opened his eyes it was closing again.

 **note: So That's the end of the chapter hope you like it. i will kinda go with the original story but only some of it. it will change at some point.**

 **To those who are wondering what Kazuya looked like i will descibe him in my simpler and nicer way**

 **Hair: messy and little wavy, short but still have bangs up to his eyes Just like an ordinary anime boys usually have**

 **Eyes: Sharp, has eye bags underneath like (Tanaka kou in Ao haru ride)**

 **Mouth: not to big not to small**

 **Body: Slender but muscular**

 **Legs: long**

 **Eye color: green**

 **Hair Color: White (Before black with a highlight of green)**

 **Style:**

 **Not Too flashy, Not too dark, Not too Normal, Got swags**

 **Casual Clothing**

 ***Summer :**

 **T shirt (Sometimes v-neck or round neck) Has a simple design**

 **Pants plain black ripped at one knee slim fit folded at the ends sneakers**

 ***Winter:**

 **Tshirt plus Jacket Any jacket**

 **Pants black or maroon sometimes folded sometimes not**

 **Shoes: Rubber shoes , Boots Below knee**


	3. Chapter 3

**note: songs are not mine, the singing will be only sometimes and not always**

Rise was humming as she was choosing the clothes that she plans to go to Kazuya with other, well she wished that they could have an alone time but it seems she knows that kazuya is still uncomfortable with her yet.

it was 11:59:00am she noticed outside was foggy. That's when her phone rang

It was Naoto, she answers the phone nervously.

"Have you Watched the midnight channel?" Naoto in the other line asked

Rise gulped "no, not yet" she opens the TV and saw a man in Longsleeve v neck shirt and has a white hair.

"No, it can't be right? Naoto?" Rise was shaken up a bit because the man in the midnight channel resembles Kazuya.

"there's a possibility Rise, We still don't know him that well, so i'm afraid that it is really him" Naoto said softly enough not to make Rise more Nervous.

"Will you look at it? please naoto?" Rise begged.

"Ofcourse but i can't say for sure if i could find anything and i advance apologize for it" Naoto said apologeticly

"Okay" then Rise put down the phone. 'maybe it isn't him. just a look a like right? i shouldn't worry, why am i even thinking about him since that day?'

after Rise is conversating with her own she fell asleep.

Tomorrow Morning At Yasogami HS

Rise noticed that Kazuya isn't there. She began to worry. she thought he is just sick. She just thinks about kazuya the whole day

Next morning

That day Kazuya still didn't appear. It was lunch time and the group had a meeting.

"Yo partner what's gotten you riled up?" Yousuke ask his partner Yu which had a very serious look at his face.

"Yu are you okay" yukiko asked him but still no answer.

"Yah okay senpai?" kanji ask him again and still no answer.

Everyone is worried about Yu. Until he Started to speak.

"Have you all seen the Midnight channel?" Yu asked seriously

some says no and some says yes.

Yu sighs "Kazuya is the one in the midnight channel." Yu said straight.

"WHAT?" Everyone was shocked about this. Not single one of them except Rise and Naoto Knew but didn't want to believe it.

"The last day we spent together with him I spoke to him while walking home. He said about something weakness it may be related to that, that's why he is in the midnight channel" Yu didn't reveal all because he wants kazuya to be the one who will admit it.

"Weakness?" while others were asking what weakness Rise asked a different question.

"When are we going to get him?" Everybody stops and looks at Yu as he is the leader

"Later after school" he said with composed look.

"May i say something in this conversation?" Naoto asked

"Yeah sure" Yu said.

"Well the moment I saw the midnight channel, no, not that It was the moment i heard his name Kazuya Matsuda. It was a familiar name but i didn't bother because maybe it was a different person. But when i saw him in the midnight channel everything came in. So yeah i did a research on him" Naoto said bravely.

"Then?" Rise was hungry for details

"It turned out he was kidnapped and Physically abused and Got to watched a friend got so injured to death." Naoto said sadly.

Everyone reacted so shocked.

"what do you mean got to watched?" Yukiko asked stuttering

"It was a girl named Kyoko Ikase. they were childhood friends and got a strong bond wtih each other. He got to watched when the kidnappers Remove his blindfold,tied to the chair and was beaten so badly. he saw Kyoko san at the floor hands are tied at the back. They started beating her up so badly that the stress got into him as he stopped screaming. and his hair became white that's when the police came in and rescued them but it was too late for kyoko san" Naoto explained painfully.

The Group was silence after what they had heard.

"That's why we should rescue him" Rise was the first one to speak and has tears on both eyes.

"Rise..." Chie spoke softly

"Huh? Oh i'm fine i just you know don't want anyone of my friends get hurt and he experience it and saw it with his own eyes so it's sad" Smiled but so sad.

"Yeah that's why we should rescue him like Rise said" As Yu said that the bell rang.

Everyone couldn't focus on the lectures that their teacher was saying so the class went so fast.

they meet up at the shoe lockers and got to junes. There they stood by a big TV.

As They wear the glasses They go in one by one.

'where are you Kazuya?' Rise asked herself worriedly.

At the dungeon of Kazuya.

"ngh.. nghhh... ugh" As he started to open his eyes he started to feel a pain in his head and in his neck.

"where am i? How did i got here?" He stood up and began to hear other voices like his voice.

"You killed her..."

"you killed her! You could have done something!."

"Who are you?!" Kazuya Asked as he was beginning to sweat.

"Why couldn't yousave her? She was in front of your eyes, You could have stood up and push the kidnappers!"

As the voices said that he now knows what it was talking about. he was shocked.

"Who are you?! How do you know that"

"traitor! How could you call yourself a man if you couldn't even save her!" The voice ignored him and kept on talking to Kazuya's guilt

As Kazuya couldn't take it anymore he began to ran as fast as he can

"Stop stop stop! he closed his eyes and ears but still won't work

"i shouldn't remember, Remove it Kazuya." Kazuya convincing himself but *Bang*

"Owww" He bumped on to something or someone.

"Matsuda-kun!" Rise was Happily flew into him but Kazuya was still in shocked

"wh-why are you here?" He asked

"Were here to protect you!" Teddie Said so excitedly.

"tsk tsk. I shouldn't betray on kyoko" The voice said behind Kazuya.

As kazuya was looking back a black slimy or watery began to form a shape when it was complete He was again shocked that it was him but with the black and green hair.

"you cannot bring her back no matter how much you tried she is dead!" the shadow shouted

"Shut up you don't know what happened" Kazuya said

"Oh i know because IM YOU" The shadow said

"No im not you i will never be you!" Kazuya Shouted afraid.

"HAHAHA I will eat you!"

"No you won't" the group guarded him.

Rise was beside him looking and calming him down

"matsuda kun you should accept it you regret that you couldn't save her. But she gave her life up for you because she wants you to live. don't waste it she believes you are worth a life" Rise said will guiding the group.

"i i don't know"

"you Don't need to know you just have to feel her" Rise said softly

'it's time to accept the truth huh?' as Kazuya stood up he walked by the others and hugged the shadow.

"Im sorry i couldn't do anything to save you, Im sorry i was so weak when you need me. I know that you had a lot of dreams so much wonderful than mine, I just wished that i was the one who died not you, but you did in exchange for my life, i was lost without you, you were my directions you were the one who gave a meaning to my life. but when you were gone it was like i became dead and stopped living. You didn't want me to stop living. you exchanged your life for my life because you want me to keep on living like the old me. Who always makes you angry, happy, sad, laugh. I always regretted that i did't even said i love you kyoko, i love you to the point i just wanted to be just friends because because i don't want to lose you when we fight. But I will know accept it. you will always have a place in my heart thank you. that's the words i want to say to kyoko. i am you, you are my guilt and regrets." and the shadow began to light up and became a persona.

Rise was a little hurt of what Kazuya said 'he loves kyoko guess i should have see this coming. but i won't stop i like him i don't even know why.'

as the group left the TV "So it was really foggy in the tv? Wait we were in the tv? wow" Kazuya was surprised and impressed that they were actually inside the tv.

"yeah and i will give something to you tomorrow kazuy-kun" Teddie said happily

Kazuya just smiled at the bear and his body seemed like it was attacked by the riot.

"Im Very hungry for steak!" Chie said that make everyone flinched not because they were surprised it was indeed because of her loudness

"You're always hungry that's why you are a tomboy" Yousuke teased

" Let's go to Aiya's" Yukiko said cheerly.

as they got in to aiya they soon ordered and sit at the table.

Rise sat beside Kazuya who was much comfortable with her presence. he began to smile mush more not uncomfortable or awkwardly but real smile.

Kazuya got near to Rise which made her flinched a bit, he whispered to her "Thank you for making me realize it" he smiled

Rise Just looked down Trying to hide the blush.

'damn his stupid hot face'

Kazuya had an unknown look at her "cute..." little did he knew he think out loud.

Rise was full red like a tomato. when he realized it his ears got so red that it mad his face red also so he covered his face.

the other members thought 'aww they are cute like puppies inlove' 'they match together'

"A-anyway we should go it's getting dark" stuttering Kazuya said.

"what do you mean? It's 8am" Yu said grinned.

Kazuya gulped and think that yu has plans

"Anyway Kazuya i saw this CD lying on the table" Yu had a bigger grinned while Kazuya was Shocked that it wasn't at his bag and he bgan to remember he let nanako listen and watched it.

"Yu,you didn't watched it right?" Ksazuya asked nervously and sweating

"Yes i did and it was a great performance" Yu teased

"huh? what?" the kanji asked

"Hey don't leave us out dude" Yousuke complianed and so did the others

"Fine it seems Yu planned it. it was a performance at the festival it was just one time" Kazuya said in embaresment

"Well it was great in fact" yu said proudly until Three unknown guys came up and asked

"Are you the risette on hiatus? man what a lucky day after finding someone we couldn't find we found The Risette"

"Yeah dude It's so much better than Kazu"

Kazuya flinched and realized it was the band members and he looked up with a smile anger face "really?"

"KAzuya! You're there ohh... damn were dead" the other guy said

" yep you are.. i mean us"

"whatever, anyway what are you doing here?" kazuya let it slide

"We are Looking for you. we took up a job because it was in Inaba and you were here so it's perfect" the guy explianed

"You took up a job without the permission of mine and i'm part of the job..." Kazuya said

"..." they were nervous

"hahahaha! wow what a nice friends cancel it" kazuya said it with a straight face

"What we are already here!"

Then Rise began to be curious "Yeah Matsuda-kun you should do it"

"Yeah what she said it's only a one day job one song"

"ugh fine anyway im going to introduce you guys"

"Sure aslong as im with The Risette" the guy winked at her which made her a bit uncomfortable, when he did that Kazuya poked his eyes and raised a brow.

"anyway Ichijo is the one who plays bass, banri is the one who plays the drums, and taka the lead guitar, and of course me"

"what do you play Matsuda -kun?" chie asked

"guitar and vocals"

"Ohhhh maybe we could have a duet Matsuda-kun" Rise was quick to tease Kazuya.

"sure why not let's go to my house and practice since it will be tomorrow" it seems kazuya didn't thought of it as a joke.

Rise was surprised about that.

Matsuda's resisdence

"Welcome back" A girl said which made kazuya blinked three times didn't know if it was real or not.

"m-mom?" Kazuya was still shocked

"yes? Im going to live here with you since i was transfered to check the places here. "

Kazuya's mom is an architect.

"oohh anyway were going to the studio to practice"

"sure want some snacks?" Kazuya's mom asked

"sure thanks"

"you look better" And she smiled.

"yeah.." he also smiled.

as they were in the studio practicing the song they were very surprised when kazuya sang

( **THE SONG IS FROM RAON LEE AND DRAGON STONE I LIKE THEIR DUET UCHIAGE HANABI)**

 **(YOU CAN ALSO TRY TH UCHIAGE HANABI OF KOBASOLO &HARUTYA&RYO IRAI BOTH ARE WONDERFUL COVERS)**

'he have an angelic voice' Rise thought.

and once again he smiled to her 'damn his smile' and she just looked away to avoid the blush.

Then the song ended and everyone clapped and was really surprised but they were more surprised about his voice it seemed it captured the captured the girl's hearts for a moment

"you're so great Matsuda-kun"yukiko said

"Thanks" Smiled little


	4. Chapter 4

**Not sure what to do with this chapter so i will just write what comes into my mind, hope i'll think of something exciting.**

"kazu-kun~ will i be able to catch girls with playing music?" teddie ask kinda innocently but have some kinda motive. So Kazuya just played it safe.

"Depends but i don't think it will work that way" Kazuya said as he shrugs his shoulders but his band mates have other plan.

"Don't be shy Kazu i know you know the answer to that question more than anyone" Ichijo smirk while the others are supporting him.

"Kujikawa-san i think you need to use a mask, since you are an idol on hiatus." Kazuya was quick to change the topic.

"yeah it will create a ruckus if they knew you are here in Inaba playing on stage with some guys who was stranger to them" Yu seems to contemplate. While Rise nodded to their suggestion.

"it seems to be incomplete yeah" The big guy Kanji said.

"What if the band members also wear mask" Chie blurted out like it wasn't really her intention. The guys looked at Chie like she did something really amazing which is really amazing too.

"What have you done to Chie, Get out of Chie immediately!" Yousuke said and a hand flew at his face.

"Im me Idiot!" Chie shouted at yousuke

"yup you're right chie-senpai that's just what they need." naoto said while nodding her head.

while the others are planning for the upcoming festival Rise noticed Kazuya was spacing out. 'how can one man be this perfect, wah? what am i saying? no i shouldn't'

"Kujikawa-san" Kazuya said unexpectedly that Rise was surprised.

"ye-yes ehem" Rise stutters "Would you pls stop staring at me intently" Kazuya blush that he put a hand at his face to hide his redness.

once realize that she had been staring at him for more than 10 minutes her face began to blush as well.

"sorry..." as she hid her face. Kazuya on the other hand he hugged his legs and put his head on top of his knees and arms and looked at rise sideways.

"there's nothing to say sorry about" and smiled

"hey ka-kazuya-kun" waited for an answer

"yeah? you can just call me Kazu" He said with a smile

"Then Kazu why are you so nice to me now?" she ask curiously while her eyes are fixed straight not looking at kazuya.

He blinked at her question then look straight ahead. "I don't know.. i just seem comfortable with you"

"...re-really?" Rise was excitedly nervous "...yeah..." Rise smiled.

As the time pass by. It was Time for Everyone to go they all said goodbye to each other and part their ways but one was stubbornly stayed until everyone was gone.

"well Kazu you can call me Rise NO buts ok? Babyee" Rise left not waiting for Kazuya's answer

"seems like no is not an answer huh Rise" He chuckled and went to bed.

The next morning was saturday so no classes and Kazuya Planned to sleep all day. As always his plans never go the way he wants to.

"KAZU" Banri Shouted at him like he was about to die or something.

"urgh What? shut up Bye" And just like that he closed his eyes and again he will never get what he want.

"Kazuyaaaaa" Ichijo said Kazuya burried his head under his pillow so he will block the sounds but Ichijo throw his pillow somewhere he can't reach and was strained to listen

"What do you want?" Kazuya groaned as he sit up. "We are going somewhere you go and prepare"

"fine"

As they were walking at the park they sit at the bench and waited for someone.

"what is this about?" kazuya asked

"I will court Rise" Ichijo Smiled so wide

"What?" Kazuya was shocked "yup that's right me The most handsome guy Ichijo and Rise the Risette will be together after i court her" Ichijo said

it Made Kazuya uncomfortable but he just didn't mind it "oh goodluck, then im going to go now"

"wait i need you in this plan" Ichijo said and the two boys just nodded "What? No you don't need me you can do it"

"i Really need you in this plan" he pleaded "fine what am i going to do?"

"yes! i need you to have me and rise be alone, i can't do it because of the group she's in please?"

"okay..." said and was feeling uneasy 'i should be happy yeah happy for them'

the came rise and the others. Rise was Quick to see Kazuya.

"good morning Kazu" She greeted him with a big smile.

"..good morning" he greeted back but Rise was not satisfied with it.

"Kazu who did you greet was someone here?" Rise pouted and kazuya was confuse but quickly realized it.

"good morning too Rise" with a small smile. "There you go" Rise smiled widely

ichijo was poking kazuya wuth his elbow which means the plan starts now.

as he sigh he moved up to the group "Yo you guys hungry? i know some restaurant next town"

"Really? Does it have steak?" Chie was first to ask. "yeah it does" He smiled. "come on lets go"

"Ka-" before Rise could ran to kazuya. Ichijo held her arm blushing "you wouldn't like it there i mean would you like to hang out with me?"

"Come on let's go to the others isn't that hanging out?" Rise said "well yeah but i mean i'd like to know you better you know like more than anyone?"

"umm sorry but you just like the risette right?" Rise said "That's why i wanted to know you better, i want to know the real you" Ichijo was a smooth talker.

"err sure but we need to notify the others especially ah nevermind" 'Kazuya' Rise stopped "especially who?" He was curious

"No one" She smiled 'ah damn she's to beautiful' "ok lets go?"

"yeah"

At the group

"Hey where is Rise chan?" Yukiko was wondering

"She is with ichijo" Kazuya said bluntly

"oh yeah she texted me haha"

As the day goes by it was already night. they were back in Inaba and the others got back home. Kazuya was still walking and thinking about random stuff. Till he saw Rise.

"Rise?" She was sitting at the park alone.

"Oh hey Kazu what are you doing here?" she ask

"just catching some air what bout you? What are you doing here alone in the night, where something can happen?"

"just catching some air too haha" She laughed sadly. Kazuya sat beside her.

"Really now? i will be here for you? is that what you said? yeah i'll say it back to you" Kazuya said 'ok that was corny' he thought

"you know that was corny" Rise said but was holding her laughter.

"but you're about to laugh so i'll say it was successful" He smiled for her

"okay okay but it was still corny," She smiled back.

"so what happend? why were you sad?" Kazuya said as he looked up at the stars.

"no its nothing" Rise said as she dozed off. her head waswaving right and left kazuya noticed it and put her head at his shoulder.

"guess the little princess is so tired huh, i should carry her back on her home." kazuya nodded at himself like a proud parent of himself.

As he carried her on his back she was dreaming of him which he didn't know.

then the reach the destination but as he stepped inside it started to rain heavily 'ahh what a badluck i am'

he put her to her bed and wrapped her with blanket 'princess' he thought

'how am i going to go home now?' he was speaking at himself. "Kazuya-kun you should stay for the night i don't think the rain will stop" Rise's grandma said

"umm sure?" still unsure about it but Rise's grandma prepared the futon next to the bed of Rise so that He could sleep there.

"a-are you sure i should sleep here in rise's be-bedroom?" he asked confused "yes Rise's room is the only one that has a heater" she explained "im okay with cold" he said

"i trust you" She said and bid goodnight which he was left with only one choice.

'i dont think i can sleep' kazuya said to himself

hours later kazuya was sound asleep.

the next morning

Rise jumped at the bed and realize she was at her room wondering how she got home. 'i should ask kazu' she reached her phone at the table beside the bed and noticed an futon and saw a hair which made a surprised and screamed

"KYAH" Rise screamed.

Kazuya on the other hand was so deep in his sleep didn't woke up.

Rise's grandma was smiling downstairs

"Kazu? what are you doing here" rise stared at him that she found him real cute.

she got closer to his face and closer as she looked at his lips like he she was going to kiss him. that's when he hugged her and opened his eyes for a surprise he did to himself "Wah! Sorry! i didn't mean to hug you"

Rise blushed "its ok, Wh-what are you doing here kazu?"

"ah the rain poured heavily last night so your grandma ask me to stay for the night and put the futon here because she said this room is the only one that has a heater then i said im ok with the cold then she just walked out" Kazuya said in a single breath

'the living room has a heater' "oh don't worry about it it's ok. And what's more important is that you are not hurt"

"is that so thank you."

as kazuya left rise was talking to herself 'was i about to kiss him? do i like him? yeah i like him' rise smiled at herself

it was later when ichijo needed kazuya

"come on man you can do it, you don't need me anymore in that plan just believe in yourself" giving him some confidence

"ok thank kazuya"

"no problemo" He smiled the group came in and sat at the table. Rise sat next to kazuya which made ichijo jealous.

"Ah right Kazuya Let's order" with some stress in the words which gave a hint on kazuya and he sighed

"okay" As he walk at the counter ichijo returned at the table now sitting at kazuya's seat

"that's kazuya's seat" Rise said "he said it's fine i can take this seat it has some wonderful view"

Rise looked at kazuya who was greeted by the girls on the other table. little did they know Rise was glaring at them for flirting with him.

She stood up and walked next to kazuya and cling at his arms. Kazuya was surprised by her actions.

"Hey Kazu Buy me a drink please" She said in a flirty tone "um sure" confused

"aw damn he has a girlfriend already hmph" the girls made their way back.

Back at the table Ichijo was furious with jealousy. He stood up "Yo Kazuya remember that thing you told me you had to buy" He was smiling but obviously for kazuya angry and jealous.

"Ahh right" he bluntly said and took off rise's arm at his.

"then got to go" plainly smile and got out of the store.

"now he's away" he thought out loud

"Now he's away? what do you mean?" Rise was getting angry but he was fast to cover it up

"i was singing it has been stuck in my head since this morning" the he smiled to reassure

"oh is that so" and she sat next to chie and yukiko which was a plan failed for ichijo.

while kazuya was away Rise was not very cheerful and ichijo tried everything

little while later kazuya arrived at the group and Rise was first to greet him "Welcome back Kazu"

"yo" and waved a hand "what did you bought?" Rise stood up and sat next to kazuya.

"it was sold out" and he had a dead laugh "well i guess i should wait again"

"aww that's too bad" and a moment of silence and kazuya looked at her at her eyes deeply like he touched her soul.

Rise blushed at his actions so she closed her eyes

"aww you lose" Yousuke said

"ha?" Rise was confused for a moment

"we were playing staring contest remember?" Kazuya said

"What?" still confused

"wait did you thought that Kazuya was looking at you because he like you?" Rise blushed at that statement

"NO ofcourse not. with him? no way!" Kazuya was not hurt because he knew she was clearly lying so he decided to tease her.

"Oh really and here i thought i had a chance" he whined And pouted.

"Eh Kazu i" before Rise was able finish

Ichijo cut her off and said "I like you Rise!" And made him blush

'ahh right i shouldn't do this things ichijo likes Rise' Kazuya thought

"Eh?"Rise was surprised and was disturb by a phone call

"hello" Kazuya's phone was the one ringing

"hello kazu-Kun"

"yu-yurie?"

"Yup! How are you?"

"i'm doing good"

"really? That's great anyway i'm going there for the vacation"

"eh?"

"Yo Yurie" Ichijo greeted

"Ichijo kun?"

"yup"

"Ah I got to go see you soon"

"sure!" Ichijo was smiling so widely

Rise tugged kazuya's sleeve "Who is yurie?"

"ahh a friend in tokyo"

"ohh, does she like you?" Rise asked

"Well she confessed before but now i don't know"

The answer which made Rise uneasy

"do you like her?" she asked nervously

"Like her romantically? no but as a friend yeah, Why?"

Was relived by his answer "nothing" and smiled secretly

 **So yeah it a love cage (is that what you call it)**

 **Ichijo likes Rise**

 **Yurie likes kazuya**

 **Rise likes Kazuya**

 **Kazuya Likes ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**in the last chapter i wrote a lot of smiles because i didn't know what to write and sorry for that in this chapter i will give it more effort. In updating i don't know how fast or slow i will be but because it's my vacation maybe just maybe it will be much more faster than one chapter per week.**

 **I Am open for suggestions for this story you can pm me a plot for that chapter. I will try my best to squeeze and make it a part of this story.**

 **I don't really know if my story is going so well so please write a Review so i can correct my mistakes Thank you!**

After school Rise invited Kazuya to her house it seems that he has forgotten his necklace. In which probably Rise was always playing with it.

They were walking their way "Oh so that's where it was, never thought it would be in your house" Kazuya said sweeping his hair with his hand while Rise was amusingly watching him do that. 'he only do it once in a while i have to watch it before it's too late. damn any girl would kill herself to be in my position, i'm so lucky hehe' Rise thought again and again and it seems she wasn't listening to Kazuya's blabbering.

"se.. Rise Hey Rise." HE was calling out to her and jump to her surprise "Huh What again sorry i wasn't listening" Rise said with an apologetic smile and regret it in an intsant. "No, nevermind it seems my blabbering got you bored" With a sad laugh.

"No I didn't mean it like that, um you are fun to be with-" Rise explained but Kazuya didn't put a notice at what she said and remained kinda playfully depressed "Nah it's fine Rise, I know I'm really boring-" He said but Rise really felt guilty that she just burst out what was on her mind "I was thinking about you a lot, And Thought i'm so lucky to have you by my side." Said and had her mouth open as she indirectly confess to him but Kazuya didn't notice the confession that she said. As he is slow in that topics and stuff.

"Oh i'm so lucky too, you know to have you as my friend haha" and scratch his head something like flatter. 'good thing he thought of it that way but it hurts to just be called friend, somehow i wish i can be more than his friend.' And they reach their destination. rise invited him inside the house since it's too cold outside. It was December.

"Don't just stand at the doorway sit down" Rise said while finding his necklace but Kazuya Rejected her offer. "No thanks i'm only here for the necklace." and looked around. Rise pouted on his actions and made a plan.

"Then i'm not giving you your necklace unless you sit down" She smirked playfully and showed him his necklace but was not giving it. "Oh come on Rise give it to me" holding up a hand for her to place it there.

"Nope not unless you sit down" She was playing with the necklace and was stubborn and Kazuya knows it 'so that's how you want to play huh' He decided to play with her so he took a step and another step with Rise was stepping backwards and following his rhythm until she was push at the wall.

"Give. It. To. Me." He command but Rise was not giving in so she manage to pass through Kazuya at the side but she trip at her bag that was on the floor. Kazuya caught her and lose his balance and fell down to the floor. Rise was on top off Kazuya with her arms are at his chest and Kazuya was laying flat on the floor.

"Sorr-" before Rise could apologized Yu and the group opened the door to her room and saw the two "Sorry for intruding, we will not be disturbing you too again, so please continue from where you were" Yousuke was fast to say that and shut the door close and you could here the two saying "IT WASN'T WHAT YOU THINK, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" while they were flustered Rise thought 'His chest is so hard it must have a lot of muscles.

The two opened the door and saw the group just standing there waiting. "Had a blast?" Yousuke teased the two.

Chie and yukiko was so red. saying "Rise is fast" Rise blushed and quick to defend herself "It wasn't like that Senpai!"

While Naoto was on a corner praying for Rise and Kazuya for a happy life. And Kanji was having a nosebleed.

"Was she good Kazu-kun? She is supposed to be really great right? right? right?" Teddie who was really curious got karate chop from Rise "it wasn't like that..." Kazuya sighed while rubbing his temple.

"Ichijo-kun has a competition" yu said calmly without listening to the two. Kazuya was quick to approach Yu "Don't say a word about this to Ichijo" And shoted a glare to the whole group. They all nodded to his decision. They realize that if the word got out it would turn into a disaster. It was silent till Rise's phone rang. It was Ichijo.

"Hello Rise"

"Hi Ichijo-kun"

"Stop it with the -kun we're friends remember?"

"ahh then ichijo What is it?"

"Let's go out?"

"EHH!" The group had a misunderstanding, for them it was like a confession at the phone. Ichijo was also surprise that the group was there.

"the group is there? Is Kazuya there too?" Seems like this will be a disaster. Kazuya thought of something.

"Hello, oh everyone is here, ah Yukiko-senpai here is your pen that i borrowed awhile ago" The other's were confused but they remained silent. Rise catch up with Kazuya's plan.

"He just got here" She said to ichijo who was on the other line. "Is that Ichijo?" he ask curiously but he was just acting then the others caught up and joined. "Yeah, come and join us Kazuya" Yu invited him. "um sure i guess."

"I'm coming there" Ichijo said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. The phone call ended and there was a release of relief in Kazuya's sigh. 'I Don't even understand why Kazuya is avoiding me when Ichijo is here. well i know Ichijo likes me but he doesn't have to do that right? i mean we are just friedns for Kazuya." she was hurt by her own thoughts and Kazuya noticed she was down so he tried to cheer her up.

"you know a friend of mine aged because she was all down and grumpy, If you don't cheer up i will be able to call you grandma" He tried to joke but it wasn't what he was expecting. "Pfft! what was that, That was the lamest joke you ever told me" And with that Rise laughed and stop from being sad "Well once againg i'm going to say it's successful because you laugh at the joke" Playfully chuckled and winked at her. She continued to laugh and playfully push him around.

After waiting Ichijo finally arrived they were outside the shop "so what are we going to do?" Yu asked Ichijo composed. Ichijo thought of something "We are going to buy the Mask we are going to use for the festival" Kazuya nodded at his Decision and asked "Where is Taka and Banri?"Ichijo looked at Kazuya for a moment "They said they had other plans, Don't worry I already know what mask they want, How about you Kazuya what do you want i can just buy it and give it to you tomorrow. Since you had plans remember?"

At this Point Kazuya was annoyed at Ichijo blabbering about this and that. "In fact, NO, I don't have other plans for today. I can buy my own Mask Thank you" The two glared at each other.

"looks like those two have some bad blood in them" Yousuke said but the two didn't heard them. "Yeah It seems like they are fighting for Rise but I don't think that's it though" Rise was startled by what yukiko said. "What?" Rise was double checking if she heard Yukiko right "I think those two have misunderstandings" Yukiko didn't repeat what she said awhile ago so no misunderstandings are made. "Oh"

"Hey I said back off" Ichijo have his blood boiling now. "We are just friends, I can join this, You are not my Boss so back off" While kazuya is at the edge trying not to be mad. "You F*cker!" As ichijo said that he tried to punch Kazuya but failed because Rise called out to them and say they were leaving. Rise was clinging to Kazuya and he doesn't really mind. He feels some strange auro coming from the back. It was Ichijo Jealousy all over.

'i'll let this slide because Rise likes you' He thought to himself and clicked his tongue which brought the attention of Chie who was beside him and Yousuke "What's wrong Ichijo-kun?" Ichijo looked at her questionably and realize that she heard the clicked of his tongue "Nope, nothing wrong senpai" And he smiled to reassure her "Ok if you say so"

Buying the mask didn't took long. Rise had a Red, Yellow, Orange Eye mask so that she could sing. Then for ichijo was a full mask plain white. As for Kazuya, He got a plain Black mouth mask and said he will wear a hat during the performance.

The team decided that the band should have a name and they call it "The Incognita" Meaning The hidden in Latin.

"You guys need practice since it's 3 days away" Yu the leader suggested. "Yeah we really need to" Rise agreed with something she wants 'I want to hear his voice again'. "im going to call the two so we could have our practice at.. umm where?"

"well since Kazuya's house is the only one that has a studio where everyone will fit, so yeah Kazuya's house" Yousuke said, Chie decided to tease him "What have you done to that idiot? Bring back the idiot you evil!" said while on her knees and fake crying. "Im Me Stupid! geez" yousuke countered and faced palm himself.

"Kazuya-kun is it alright with you?" Naoto asked so that they won't go across the line. "yeah i don't see any harm, and i, too will be practicing. So it's only fair" Kazuya answered nicely "Oh i see"

They all decided to go to Kazuya's house. After awhile the other two members arrived. They played one round.

"It always gives me goosebumps, how bout you Yukiko?" Chie asked as she shivers from excitement and seems like they want more than one song.

"Yeah i think i'm falling for Kazuya" Yukiko said jokingly but Yu and Rise didn't took it that way. "What!" both shouted at the same time and surprises everyone. Yukiko quickly retrieve what she said "I was just kidding" and smiled awkwardly.

It was an awkward silent but was stopped due to the growl from Chie's stomach "Who's was that?" Ichijo ask kinda disguised and amazed "It's mine, sorry..." Chie shyly admitted. Yousuke burst into laughter after hearing that "hey stop laughing i haven't eaten since morning" Chie whined but yousuke still continued to laugh "That was a stomach monster" And continued laughing till he lay at the floor. *Growl* "Chie senpai? Are you really that hungry?" Rise asked but Chie said "It wasn't mine" they all looked yousuke who became quiet after that loud growl.

yousuke was really red when it happened. "Karma is fast" Chie teased "hey!" yousuke shouted but Yu stopped the both of them "Kazuya where is the kitchen? i'll cook while you practice" Kazuya looked at him "let's cook we have been practicing for hours so i'm kinda hungry. And besides Two makes things more faster than one right?" Kazuya chuckled as he said this.

while other's were busy talking to each other. Ichijo tried to impress Rise but failed as when he looked at Rise, She was already gone to find kazuya.

"Kazu can i help?" Rise asked like a child who had done a bad thing and was going to make it up for it by the command you're going to command. "hm well it's only a simple dish, we don't really need a lot a hands to do it, sorry" Kazuya turn it down slowly "Then can i stay with you?" Rise asked shyly. "sure, why not" Kazuya said it bluntly didn't know what real intentions there is to that simple question. Even Yu was surprised but didn't want to ruin Rise's mood.

Rise was at the counter watching Kazuya carefully 'i can stay with him for the night. wait but he just agreed to it fast. his normal reaction should be 'what? i don't think so' maybe he just meant as stay with him here. Just this hour till everybody goes home' Rise saddens at this thought but quickly recover her mood because of Kazuya "Here taste this" As Kazuya place a food on Rise's mouth. Rise was shocked at his actions and he chuckled at the sight of Rise. "you're cute, so how is it?" 'he just said i'm cute, but he is more cute though' Rise answered "It's Yummy!" He chuckled again at her answer "That's good"

"I'm going to call the others" Yu said feeling he was a third wheel for the two.

The team had a nice dinner. The others were surprise by the thought of Kazuya knowing how to cook. It wasn't quiet it's a lively dinner with Chie and Yousuke always arguing about something, Yukiko was laughing loudly because a joke that isn't really that funny, Kanji's always looking at naoto, Ichijo's always looking at Rise and Rise's always clinging to Kazuya. Banri and Taka talks about the music.

The night has come and everyone was bidding goodbye to each other. Ichijo wants to walk home together with Rise of course. "Rise I'll walk you home"

"oh ichijo, it's fine i'm going to stay a little longer" Rise said wanting to be alone with Kazuya.

"I'll wait for you" Ichijo was stubborn

"It might take a while so you can go ahead" Rise said with a kind of force but ichijo didn't want to.

"It's fine, it's night it will be dangerous for a girl to be alone at night walking alone" Ichijo said concern.

"Kazu is here, he can walk me home"Rise said then leave without hearing ichijo's stubbornness and with that he left. After everyone left the was one who stayed.

"Rise aren't you going home?" Kazuya asked. While Rise wants to be alone with him. "hey Kazu" she called out for him, "yea." a simple answer from Kazuya but was surprise by Rise's Question "Can I stay here for the night?" She asked looking down and placing both hands at her back.

"Rise.." Before he could turn her down the rain just poured out of nowhere. 'a familiar scene' Kazuya thought. yep He remember the time when he slept at Rise's house.

Kazuya was left no choice but to let her stay "Sure, you can sleep in my room, i'm going to sleep here in the living ro-" Rise interrupted him "Let's sleep beside each other since your bed is big" Rise Suggested but was really flustered her redness is really showing. "what? you know that i'm a man right? aren't you scared?" Kazuya said cautiously. "You wouldn't do such a thing Kazu" Rise said trustingly.

"Okay"

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **Kazuya's house is only made of 3 bedrooms**

 **Parent's bedroom**

 **Kazuya's bedroom**

 **Studio**

 **in this chapter Rise has becoming more aggressive about her feelings to Kazuya while ichijo is burning of jealousy because of kazuya. In the next chapter there will be a conflict.**

 **Thank you for reading. hope you had fun. Please leave a review so i can correct my mistakes or pm me for a suggestions thankssss**


	6. Chapter 6

'i-i'm actually going to sleep next to kazu-kun' Rise thought over and over again while stealing glance on the sleeping Kazuya. "He looks peaceful, i wonder what's he dreaming about.." Rise whispered quietly enough to not wake him up. Little did she know that Kazuya was still awake even if his eyes are shut closed.

"..I like you Kazu.." Rise confessed knowing Kazuya was asleep but was shocked when his face turned red and tried to hide his blush behind his hand. "Y-Y-You were awake?" Rise Stutters from embarrassment and face gone tomato. "S-sorry i d-didn't mean to, i just couldn't sleep" Kuzuya too stutters it was a surprise confession which both side were shocked. Rise didn't plan to confess that night but that change.

"It's fine.. i would've confess sooner or later" now both were sitting down rather than laying down. "I-I see." Kazuya was still speechless by the thought that the idol likes him.

"um kazu-kun i would like to make my confession proper if that's alright with you" Rise cautiously said while looking down. Kazuya touched her chin so that she wouldn't look down and nod in agree "Sure."

blushed heavily but gathered courage to confess once again. "I-I like you kazu-kun. I don't know why though but i know that i like you. One day you.. you took over my mind like a virus and i'm infected. You always bite your nails when you're thinking or bored. You like kids. your slender, tall but muscular body is warm. The way you took care and protect the others. Your long and slender fingers, The way you talk, The way you have a serious face, The way you laugh, Your cooking, The way you play your guitar and sing, The way you get irritated, When you avoided interacting to people because you don't want them to bother you. The way you act strong like a tiger but have a heart of a cat. I like them all, but most importantly Your you. I like you Kazu-kun"

Now kazuya was looking away. Knowing his face looks like a fresh tomato 'she like's every bit of me, she even describe me as a virus.' He thought but he bowed in apologetically "Thank you for saying you like me but Rise i'm sorry but i can't accept your confession. i like you but not in that way i'm sorry." And that made Rise sad even though she got rejected she will not give up. "That's okay kazu-kun but i won't give up" She says with a smiling confidence. "I'll make you look my way"

The two was awkwardly silent after the confession, Neither the two have anything to say. By time drifting away the two was fast asleep.

Kazuya's PoV

I woke up without opening my eyes. To think Rise has feelings for someone like me. I still don't get it why would someone bother themselves to someone like me. I'm weak i know that even if the others are denying it. It is what i think i am, It won't change cause someone told me it's not true. Even if someone said it I doubt that it will change me. Thinking about yourself weight more than someone thinking about you. This thinking alone gives me a headache. Headache first thing in the morning? not a good sign. Well whatever I'm gonna sleep more. This pillow smells nice it's squishy too wonder when i did i get a pillow like this "ngh ka-kazu.." Eh? the pillow talk? Wait pillow doesn't talk. Kazuya open your eyes, wait i'm getting kinda scared. I opened my eyes one at a time brown hair "Ri-Rise?" Ahh right she slept here last night, forgotten about that.

""Ka-Kazu y-your hand pl-please." My hand? it's still a hand. I looked where my hand is. It is at- I quickly removed my hand covering my bright red face. What have i done? I'm shaking i need to apologize "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, i was asleep. I'm really sorry." I kept my composure composed. I know what will happened if i will panicked. the situation will get worse than it is. "It's okay Kazu. I understand." Rise accepted my apolegy with a bright smile. It actually light up the room just like that time. Ah no good she's too cute might as well- no no no Kazu no your friend likes Rise and you don't want any mess before the festival. I looked away from Rise "Come on i'll walk you home. Your grandma must be worried" i looked back to see her reaction and she nodded.

Walking Rise back to her house was not entirely quiet. Rise would talk about her days about being an idol. Then the time she first move here in Inaba, how she met the investigation group. We discussed about the tv How it was happening. For some reasons the people who were brought in the Tv has some problems of their own, troubling them or not being able to accept their faults, regrets and how they are. Somehow like a silent murder suicide. A suicide you don't actually want but you're the one who will kill yourself. The silent because if you die inside that tv the police of detectives will not be able to trace you or how you die. That's where the investigation group comes in, They saves people trying to help them to accept themselves So that the shadow won't be able to kill. That brought me back why did my shadow go berserk? "Hey Rise why did my shadow go berserk when i neglected it?" I ask her while i stared up at the clouds.

That moment she stayed quiet so i looked at her curiously then she stared at me and softened her expression "Getting interested? well i guess that's normal since it's happening to you." Well of course i'll get interested i'm a part of it weather i like it or not anyway she didn't answer my question "Hey my question answer it" I pinched her cheeks playfully " O-Okwe sow staph playeng with mah cheeks." i let go of her cheeks raiseing my hand letting her speak "Your shadow has gone berserk because you neglected it. If you accepted your shadow it will be a persona but if you neglected it it will go berserk. Like for example if you get positive score in your test you will be happy. If negative you will be sad." I see so troubled shadows are the neutral and waiting for the results that will be given. Having lost in our conversation we have reached her house.

"What do we have here? Isn't it too early to date?" A familiar voice came up to us. It was Yousuke-senpai with Chie-senpai. "I don't to be told something like that by someone like you two who is having a date early this morning" I simply said with a mischievous smile. They got bright red so easy to read. I looked at Rise who was having a hard time to contain her laughter "No w-we-we're not dating we just sa-saw each other" Chie-senpai was so red while explaining "Ye-yeah we um ran into ea-each other ah Damn you Kazuya wait you didn't deny having a date wi-with Rise so That means?" Yousuke quickly covered up the date and returned the teasing to us not like something like that would ever affect me. But if i deny it Rise will be hurt if not Ichijo and me will have a fight. "Not yet senpai but i'm hoping someday" Rise answered with an innocent smile. damn that smile always got me "Eh so you two are not dating? I thought you two were already dating" Chie-senpai bluntly said that Rise got so red at that moment. "Well then see you at school later" Yousuke-senpai said.

It was still 5am "Well then i should go now see you at school" I waved at her and she waved back. Now that i think of it ever since i accepted the shadow i became more open. I accepted her death that moment and promised i will live the way she wanted to me. But deep down there was still something lingering on that no one neither me could contain. It still hurts. hey Kyoko what would you do if you are me? It's been hard knowing you spoiled me being with you always.

Back then Kyoko would always wake me up and we would walk together to school. When lunch she would always give me a bento even if i didn't ask for one. The past me would always think of marrying her in the future. She would smile for me to light up my day. I know that it is the past that i wouldn't forget no matter what anyone says. Kyoko was my first love i never thought of her like a sister all those years. I was a Trouble maker that kyoko will always smack the back of my head for doing something inexcusable and would give me a lot of hearing that would make my ears hurt. But all of this all of her i miss all of them. Never thought it will end just like that. Well kazuya as kyoko always says and end of things will lead to a new things. Guess she's right. Well Yu said i'll get to practice later after school in the dungeon.

School

It's the lectures again. Man i'm bored i wish i could cut classes but no one's gonna cover for me and i need to make up with my attendance. It's not like my grades are slipping. Hm i wonder what Rise is doing aside being my classmate she's also my seatmate which made it easier to look at her without distracting the teacher. I glance at her and she seems to be doodling on her notebook which is cute. Well she is always cute i had to admit that no one could ever overlook her looks cause she's cute and cheerful. Guess that's what Ichijo saw at Rise. Why am i getting irritated anyway not like Rise is mine or i like her that way.

I laid my back at the back part of the chair. I didn't bother listening to the teacher since i figured i'll get more sleepy than i am right now. So i'll wait, and wait, and wait, and- I can't do this. I'm a patient person but i can't handle this i rubbed my temple thinking on what to do should i just doodle? or skip? or silently sleep? oh there it is. I torn a piece of small paper and write 'Rise i'm going to sleep so can you be my look out' I gave to her and put my hands together saying please while not making a noise.

Rise's Pov

hmm it need to be better. hm? kazu put a piece of paper at my desk. i looked at him titlted my head on what is it. Then he put his hands together and saying please without making a noise. pfft what is he even doing, i opened the paper he gave to me 'Rise i'm going to sleep so can you be my look out' and there was a drawing of an emoji playfully eyes closed while putting a tongue out. pfft he is so cute like a little kid sometimes. I nodded at his wish then he smiled eyes close with a big smile like a thank you so much. At that gesture he put his head down and slept. Once again he filled my head with only him. He's a devil sometimes too and there's nothing i can do but like him more than i do now.

Now that i think of it does he know i'm the Risette? i guess he knows since his bandmates know. As the time flew by and the teacher's boring lecture come to an end. Time to wake up kazu. He's really peaceful when he is sleeping. I wonder what's he dreaming of, maybe it's kyoko.. I'm really bitter about this time to disappear bad thoughts I swore that i will take over his heart someday and i will not give up on that. "Kazu wake up, It's lunch break let's go to the rooftop together" i woke him up while slightly shaking him "okay" His husky deep voice i like the sound of it He got up with his bento? "Did you make that kazu?" he looked at me with a brow raised up "Hm? oh the bento? nope, my mom made it" His mom. i only saw her once it was the first time i got to his house she was really beautiful had an eyes like Kazu. I wonder what his dad looks like.

We reached the rooftop and it was Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai alone together. Yukiko-senpai was so flustered at one glance i know what's happening here. I looked at kazu and he has a mischievous grin at his face, He looked at me thinking the same thing 'their dating let's tease them you go for yukiko-senpai i'll go for yu' that's what he was saying with his grin. For some reason we knew what we were thinking. I nodded in agreement and go straight to the plan. he does the same thing "Yu alone with a girl that's something" Kazu said with a smirk. "Yukiko senpai that's awesome" I said with a playful wink. "Me and yukiko are just friends" Yu senpai bluntly said to his defense "yes we are just friends" Yukiko senpai said in agreement. "hm? we didn't say anything about you being friends or not though" Kazu is really good at this. i better up my game "Yu senpai and yukiko senpai are on the first name basis already" Now we got them yu senpai was speechless and Yukiko senpai too "We didn't mean to hide it or something" Yu senpai sigh in defeat.

"Well that's what you got for bringing up my perfomance cd" Kazu said with a dead eyes. But then the rest of the group just entered the Rooftop. "Anyway later Kazuya you will need a weapon for the training so me and Yousuke will be bringing you to central shopping district after classes, The others could wait at junes" Yu senpai said.

Kazuya's PoV

Weapon? Ah that's right. Yu has two handed sword. Yousuke senpai has a kunai. Chie senpai uses her martial arts. Yukiko senpai uses fans. Naoto uses Guns. kanji uses a chair that was surprising but can be deadly so i guess its effective then Rise what is Rise's weapon. I looked at Rise and tilted my head in curiosity. "Um what's Rise's weapon? She's the only one i didn;t saw with weapon last time excluded Chie senpai since she uses her strength." Yu came to my side "She doesn't fight" Eh like a queen? and the others are her pawn? "She's the map of our group" Yu added "Oh she's like the navigator?" Yu nodded.

I'm hungry. I haven't touched my food since we got here I should eat it now while i still have the time. Then it was peaceful us eating together while the other's making tease at each other. "Kazu that looks yummy mind if i try?" Rise asked looking at my food, well she wouldn't back off if i did say no so i just grab a food and carefully placed it inside her mouth. Rise became quiet since that i became worried so i checked on her and she was so red like a tomato. Does she have a fever? "Are you okay?" I put my hand on her forehead for a check. She doesn't have any fever that's a relief. "Im Okay.." Rise reassured me. Now that i think about it. oh it's because of the gesture i gave to her. Now i became conscious of it i'll be embarrassed. Don't be like that.

"Kazuya-kun can i taste?" Yukiko senpai asked "ahh sure but it's really spicy-Ah Rise Are you okay with spicy..?" Yousuke grabbed my shoulder "She is alright with explosive spicy don't worry" E-explosive s-s-spicy? well i see it was really the gesture i made earlier. i hid my face with my hands so they won't see my redness. oh god please let the day end i'm so embarrassed that i couldn't even eat my food.

So the lunch ended and the class ended. Now i need to choose my weapon The group separated as two groups. As we made our way to the central shopping district we discussed about the shadow on how they are forming and how to defeat them. How they ended up as saving them on how they discover things. They haven't found the culprit neither how they capture the victims. They also discussed about the midnight channel on how the victim was posted there only in the time of midnight.

"So you need a weapon huh." the clerks says while rubbing his chin. He told me to look around and see if i find something i'm are interested in. Guess I should do that. While i was scanning the weapons none of it was my tempo. Yousuke senpai pushed me so hard that i ended up falling in front "oops Sorry bout that kazuya-kun" He said while scratching his cheeks. i rubbed the back of my neck then i saw it my weapon. It's a two swords not the same but has the same weight. It was heavy so i liked it. The desige it seems like one of the swords in rpg games which interested me more. one was white and the other was black. I placed it in the counter it "Good eye boy" The clerk surprised me "Eh?" So it's a good weapon? that's good to know.

With that i got my weapon which is kinda unusual for high schoolers like me to have but if it is to save people i'll have it no matter what people say. We reached junes and there was the group waiting and they are wearing glasses? "Ah Kazu-kun I have something to give you." He reached out a glasses with a color of white at one side then the other side was black and green. "Thanks teddie but what is this for?" My eyesight is not bad though "It's for the mist inside the Dungeon" Naoto explained mist? If i remember there was kind of a mist when i was kidnapped but my eyesight got adjusted to it so i didn't know about it. "Oh i see" They all eyed me like i did something wrong. wait did i just say something wrong? "Hey Kazu What's your weapon?" Chie senpai asked with a big puppy eyes. They all had curious eyes but yu stopped them "Come on let's go you can see it in the dungeon" They all nodded in agreement no wonder yu is the leader. He is composed and knew how to lead them.

one by one we enter the tv inside the junes appliance store. It truly is amazing wow "So where are we taking Kazu, senpai?" Rise asked Yu "To the-" i interrupt them "I wanna see my dungeon" Yu stared at me before he agreed "But senpai it's the most dangerous dungeons here." Rise disagreed, Dangerous? most dangerous my dungeon? "Rise it will be fine" With that Rise stopped and guided the whole group to my dungeon "Hey yu why is my dungeon the most dangerous?" it's still all new to me so i got to asked a lot of questions "Dungeons are created based on the feelings so your feelings a much more bigger than others" So this midnight channel this tv world all of it is based on our emotions, feelings and secrets.

"Here we are" Rise said all this time her face says it all she's worried. "Don't worry it's gonna be okay" I patted her head and smiled to reassure her. i draw out my weapon "Kazu summon your persona and see how powerful it is" Rise used telepathy alright " _Coronam scurra_!"

... _after practice they go back home..._

 _Coronam scurra_. meaning crown joker. it's half black and white has a crown and has a mischievous smile. black on the left and white on the left. weapons position is the same. At this moment i hear screams and crying for a moment at my left side and a peaceful moment at my right side. Once i composed myself all of it was gone. My face when i summon my persona it had a black lines on the left side and my eyes turned red that's what the others say. element dark lighting and blue fire.

"Its a dark persona..." hm why are they looking at me? "What?" they came closer what do they want "Dark persona? what do you mean kazu?" Erk i said it out loud guess i should tell them "My persona is a dark persona but at the same time a light persona"it's like a high breed or something. "There hasn't been a dark persona and how do you say so?" Naoto asked curiously that made me look away cause her gaze hurts and i don't even know why. "Well when i summoned my persona i heard.. screams and cries. Emotions overflowing. Hysteria.. uncontrollable emotion" they tensed up when they heard my answer but cut off the slacked when ichijo and the two came. "Yo why is everyone tensed?" He grabbed a chair and put it next to Rise of course he would do that. And again why am i irritated about this. But Rise is looking at me literally looking at me i can even feel her gaze. So i looked away.

"Heyo Ichijo-kun You don't have school?" Yukiko Senpai asked "Nope we're only here till the festival remember? ahh nope until the end of our semester break" Wait if he will go back to tokyo and Rise and him are together what would happened? "Hey y-you're not just going to leave Rise right?" Rise eyed me quickly she was hurt by me. Its the worst feeling. "Of course not i'll bring her with me" I looked at him surprised. but i remembered if that came true there was nothing i could even do. I looked away "..I see"

Happy chattering planning on what to do tomorrow for the festival and on the semester break. But there is one thing on my mind that keeps me wondering if its okay to tell them. Well only Yu know it and i hope they understand but i know it will be hard but argh whatever i'll say it to them later. "Oh yeah Kazuya did you know Rise is the Risette?" Hm? ichijo and risette wait who was risette again? "Ha? Who is Risette?" i seriously don't know "Eh? you don't know risette?" Rise was surprised hmm well all i know is that the risette is an idol in hiatus "Nope, not at all" Ichijo was still laughing and i don't even understand why "see i told you he doesn't know you are Risette Neither the Risette"

... _After explaining..._

"Oh so Rise is the Risette well That's awesome but why stop?" Rise froze like it was the end "Well because i was losing myself. Like the people around me likes me because im Risette not Rise the real me" oh She was scared to loss herself. Being here in Inaba having Friends who don't take you up as an idol makes her relaxing. She found herself here in inaba. No wonder it is a wonderful place for her. "Ah we gotta go bye" Ichijo left in a flash. oh well seems like it's time to say it to them. "Would you like to go to my house? We need to discuss something" Yu looked at me wondering i gave him a signal that i will say 'That' incident. "Sure let's go"

... _Matsuda residence..._

we were all in the living room sitting down staying silent but Yu first spoke up "so what is it you wanted to talk about?" i scratch the back of my head. Hear goes nothing "The shadow reacting to our little bit of problems and feelings and emotions so i thought i needed to tell you this. I know it won't be a good reason but i want you to listen" little by little i wanted to back of but right now isn't the time to back off. "Well as you know I had a trauma. I was lost, I didn't move forward but backward eveything was gone that night." Saying this is hard i feel like somethings stuck in my throat But i got to say this "When the time i couldn't officially let go of her I-I" The words got stuck i'm reached for my neck speak come on speak "I tried to take away my life." i didn;t know why i was panting heavily and the weights are gone i feel better but nauseous at the same time.

All of them were in shocked except for Yu who already know about it. Rise stood up "Why.. Why did you want to take away you life?" She's on the verge of crying "i-i was lost.. i know that it isn't an acceptable reason but" I feel bad all of it is running in circles. I covered my mouth knowing something but finished my sentence "It was so hard that i almost gave up" After i say that i ran to the bathroom as soon as possible then vomitted "Kazu!" Rise ran up to me "Kazuya are you alright?" Chie Senpai was worried and the others too. After i washed up i returned to the living room with Rise. "I'm sorry i always feel nauseous talking about it but now i'm fine" Rise looked down "i'm sorry i shouldn't have ask you" She feels guilty "It's fine it was my decision to tell you guys and you deserved to know. I just said that to all of you so you will know and the other part is to release a weight i've been carrying"

"um Kazuya You're not doing the.. you know cutting?" Yukiko senpai asked Cutting. It came to my mind to do that but I don't see the point of cutting wrist. If you wanna die then do it Quickly. But if not then don't. But Don't even think about wanting to die it's a shameful act. You gotta live your life. Even if it doesn't go the way you want you still have to live it That's what kyoko said when a classmate was doing that "No i don't do that" I showed my wrist to reassure them.

After dinner the group was saying farewell then one member stayed as always "come on follow me" Rise demanded and there was no taking for no as an answer. She took me in my room "Strip." Okay wait what? "Ha? What do you mean strip?" Then she got a box wait that's a first aid box. "take off you shirt" She wouldn't be at peace if i didn't do it but there is no need since that incident happened a month ago. i took of my shirt and she saw the scar i got. It wasn't really big but it was deep since a knife was place there. "I told you there is nothing to worry about" A tear drops eh she's crying. What? "why? um it's gonna be fine"

"good to know You didn't harm yourself no more" And with that we stayed for a moment and talked before i walked her home.

It truly is a town.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So Coronam scurra latin of Crown Joker. This power is just made up and not made by the game. The powers will be made by me. Hope you liked it thanks for reading! :)))**


	7. Chapter 7

Kazuya's Pov

It truly is a town... full of wonders.

"kazu hey Kazu" A very familiar gentle voice that i miss so much. Why am i hearing her again after a month full of surprises? "Kazu wake up, we gotta go home you know" It sounds too real. So i opened my eyes to check it out. "Eh? Kyoko? weren't you dead?" i supposed i'm in a dream. Do i miss her so much i started having dreams about her? "Dead? I'm Alive idiot. hmph" she stood up from the ground we've been sitting on. She's amusing to tease. Ah this is the park where we always meet up and play since we were kids. Ouch i have bruises? I remember this day. One of the thugs was going to punch a kid so i defende him and got myself in the fight. Well good thing that the kid wasn't hurt "You know one day you'll get yourself killed if this keeps happening" Kyoko stated while putting her hands on her hips having the authority.

"It was there fault, they were the ones who would kill that kid if i hadn't come along" I said in my defense. It was true, It looks like that kid's bone was going to break any moment. "That's not the point Kazu, I'm worried about you and i don't wanna lose you" Why would she say something like that dammit. This is bad "Sure i'll try my best to avoid it" She hugged me and smiled her widest smile like she wasn't gone at all. I miss her, I really miss her. "Hey kyoko I-" but before i finished my sentence she was fading away. No don't leave me... Please.

As I woke up from the midst of the dream. I found myself crying again. It's been awhile since i had that dream. After all that happened to me, I guess my mind's been wondering to something else. I sat up to prepare for school EH "I'm Late!" i hurried myself to prepare if i could leave now i could make it by the third period. "I'm going now!" I informed mom "Okay have a safe trip" she smiled "Okay" Well look on the bright side i wouldn't hear Ichi-sensei's boring lectures. Well i must make it before Kanna-sensei comes for the third period. Kanna-sensei is also my homeroom teacher so i'm actually having a bad feeling about this.

I opened the door slowly but too late sensei opened it up fast. "Sorry i'm late sensei.." I apologize while looking away from her. She's scary and there's nothing i can do about it. "Matsuda-kun yes you are a top achiever and you should set good examples to other students here. So for now this will be my first and final warning for you" ahh scary. She's actually much more scary than the shadows in the dungeon. Wait did i just compared her to a Shadow? No I shouldn't but it's true though. I actually have a habit of turning my head to the right if i am thinking and disagreeing to something. "Go to your seat"

"Resuming to our class.." blah blah blah as she goes on and on i started to stare into space. Why did I dreamed about Kyoko? It's the same as the previous dream before i got here in Inaba the only difference was that one sentence 'I don't want to lose you..' Kyoko wouldn't ever say that. She would actually smack me at my face and get angry then apologize like nothing really happened. That's what she always do even in those previous dreams i had. "Kazu.." A whisper from my right a piece of paper was put on top of my desk. I checked it out and it was Rise's hand writing which by the way made me smile.

'Kazu~ what happened i thought you didn't want to put a stain at your attendance? _'

Oh how cute of you Rise

'I slept like a sloth and overslept not my intention so that far is fine, p.s You really use emoticon here? in the paper message? well whatevs it's cute ;) another p.s it's my first time to use it so be pleased.'

I gave it back when sensei was not looking. I looked at her reaction. She looks like she's gonna squeal but good thing she manage to contain it. We continued with our paper message till the end of the period good thing sensei didn't saw it or else we'll be scolded. It's now lunch time "Rise, Naoto let's go" Naoto is our classmate as well Kanji and teddie is at the other class but the two decided to go first. "Kazuya-kun I know this may be rude to ask but do you still remember the faces of the kidnappers?" Naoto asked me, maybe something happened at a case. The kidnappers.. "There's no way i could forget something like that and it's only been 1 and a half month since then" I still wanted to get my revenge but I knew better than that. "I'm sorry i-i didn't mean to" Naoto apologized. Little did i know i was making a scary face and closing my fist. "No i'm sorry, there's no need to apologize."

"Memories can be kinda scary and wonderful at the same time, It can trigger the emotions you've been keeping too. I'm sorry if i scared you, I didn't mean to" I apologized while scratching the back of my head. "Yes it can trigger a big wave of emotions. That's why i'm sorry too i wasn't watching my words and step over the line" Naoto apologized composed. This conversation is full of apologizing "It's a wonderful thing too, The things you wanted to save it's all in your memories. The times you have with your friends, family and people your closed to, And if i had a choice to forget all of my memories for me not to feel pain? I would reject it. I don't want my time with kyoko to disappear. It's a precious memory. And of course the time when i met you all" I Chuckled at my statement. I like chuckling and there's nothing i can do about it.

And we reached the rooftop. It's kinda peaceful "Yousuke you will pay! Give it back Idiot!" Well not entirely peaceful but the peaceful feeling that they are creating ruckus. "Are you ready for tonight?" Yu hang an arm at my shoulders. "Yu Yeah of course I'm always ready" I grinned. "Yes senpai i'm ready" Rise wasn't energetic I wonder why. "Rise want some" Offering my food to her "I'm good kazu thank you" Is She unwell? By reflex i grab her arm and pulled her "Are you sure?" She was bright red, Maybe i pulled her too much are face are almost touching each other. I pulled back "I'm sorry didn't mean to-" "It's alright, Don't worry i'm alright" She smiled forcefully i'm not convince but i shouldn't i might make a mess. I'll talk to her after The performance... Nope i can't i should talk to her later.

I grabbed Rise's arm "Rise what's really wrong?" one moment she was happy and now she's sad. I don't really have an idea on what's going on but i know it isn't going to be a good result "It's noth-" i'm not going to take a nothing for an answer. "Rise say it" This time i said it with force. She looks really confused at that moment on whether she is or not going to say it. But gave up on the end "it's just um do you still l-like kyoko?" Was she jealous all this time? I patted her head. "What me and kyoko had was only a friendship and i may liked her but it's not like its going to work out that way since you know. But i'm fine i have all of you guys and i'm ready to accept and move forward from the past" She still looks sad. Now what am i supposed to do? ah "Rise look don't be sad what i'm trying to say is that i'm moving on from kyoko. well to be honest you have a chance with me" She looked at me shocked Why is that? hm Ah! I realized i thought out loud at that statement the chance i mean.

It's so embarrassing. But she seems more cheery than ever "Kazu IT's going to be the best performance ever i swear!" Yup too excited. But i guess that's a good thing. If she's happy then i'm happy well i hope nothing will go wrong late tonight.

... _Matsuda's Residence..._

So right now The investigation group is here at my place "Isn't the meeting place supposed to be at the park later at 6pm?" They all nodded like a kid who is listening to their teacher "Then tell me why are you all here at my house?" I asked them while rubbing my temple. Rise was with me earlier because she refuses to go home and insisted on going together. "Well.." Yu started explaining.

 _... A approximately 30 minutes ago..._

 _Yu's PoV_

"Rise and Kazuya are going to the festival together? I smell something" Yousuke said it with a grin in his face. Kazuya and Rise is really close and to top that Rise having feeling on Kazuya. I'm not really surprised by that Rise is actually capable on capturing a man's heart. On the other side Kazuya I bet he knows her feelings I guess it's good for him to have Rise on his side. "I think you're smelling a garbage dude" Kanji said and Yousuke backfired at him "Not that Kanji! I mean Rise and Kazuya. I think they really are dating" Naoto stepped in "Well How would you be sure about that senpai?" Chie answered her question "Well first of all How would you explain the two of them together 4:30 in the morning?" Now the group is now interested "They were together 4:30 in the morning? When did you see them?" Yousuke answered with a confident pose "I think it was the other day. Me and Chie was taking a walk"

"You and Chie? on a walk date at 4:30 in the morning?" Yukiko was surprised she didn't knew about it neither did I. "You idiot!" "Wah I'm sorry" And the two lovebirds were bickering with each other while having a flushed face. "Well Rise and Kazuya knew." Oh it's the same with me and Yukiko "Anyway partner when were you going to say it to me that you and yukiko are dating?" Yousuke changed the topic "EH?" The whole group was surprised "Well it's not like we are trying to hide it from you guys. And it's the same with you two. Kazuya and Rise knew it"

"Well back to the original topic. Want to ask them directly?" And they all nodded in agreement

 _... Present time..._

Kazuya's Pov

"...And we came here" Having a blank expression than Rise having a flushed expression. 'dating' Of course she wants to date but i never thought our closeness with each other would actually be like a couple close. "So in other words you came here because you want to know if me and Rise are dating?" And again they nod like a kid who is listening to there grandpa telling them stories of a hero or something. "Nope we are not dating" I think i said that to blunt Rise looks like her soul just got out of her body. " ..yet i guess." She looked at me surprised like is this a dream. "What? You told me you're going to win my heart then i told you i'll give you a chance. right?" She looks happy but still confused and the other's are like watching a romance movie "Wait does that mean we are.. you know" Well I guess she would misunderstand that "Nope, I still haven't look you way. But what i'm saying is do your best on making me look at you.. fully" i smiled gently at her and she immediately sprang on to me.

"Bro you're like a tsundere." Kanji pointed out to me. And I just looked at Rise "Eh? Nah I don't want to be hasty or i will regret it my whole life." I'm actually a kind of guy who would first clarify my feelings before i would make a move on a girl. Right now for Rise i don't know but i know what she is doing is working. But still a part of me still is stuck in the past. I don't wanna hurt her because of that part. When i Ask myself if i like Rise i don't really know the answer. i like being around her it makes me comfortable and in ease. "Yo" Ichijo and the other two came. And of course Ichijo sat next to Rise. He looked at me and smirk. Wonder why he would do that, He looked like he has a plan or like he won. I don't really mind.

Now that everyone was here and it was 6pm we walk our way to the festival. Naoto and Chie-senpai refuses to wear a kimono because it was hard to move in and in result Kanji and Yousuke was disappointed On the other hand yukiko-senpai and Rise wore a kimono. They came back at Their house and made us wait at the entrance of the festival. They came back in a short while. Yu commented on Yukiko-senpai. While Ichijo is praising Rise, She was kinda down somehow. Guess it won't be bad to compliment her once in a while "You look beautiful" It was embarrassing so i cover my mouth and cheeks with a hand. She really do look beautiful. "Thank you! Kazu" She said with her biggest smile.

"With the time we have we can go around" Yu said So we began on stall to stall. Eating playing laughter all night. "Kazu let's have a match" Ichijo said while having a baseball ball on his hand. "Fine" It won't harm right? Everyone gathered up "Well Here is the rules We got ten pyramids and we need to take it down. One pyramid is equal to 2 points, You get 2 points if you take the pyramid down in shot throw. 1 point if you threw 2 balls and 0 point is the pyramid didn't got down. the more points is the winner." Ichijo explained and Yousuke butted in "The winner need to have a prize." They nodded and teddie suggested "How bout a kiss with Rise-chan" everyone was surprised "I don't mind" Rise said with a plain face "What? no way" i refuse "Then just lose" Ichijo was smirking. And of course i was against him on kissing Rise. Ah I know what i'll do "Fine let's have this match.

Ichijo was on fire till the 6th and 8th. His score was 17/20. it's my turni got the first one the second on the third on till the 9th i missed. Focus kazuya at the tenth if i miss this two its going to be a tie. I need to do this in one shot. i took my shot and it got down in one shot. I looked at Rise with a smile on my face. She ran into me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "well then kiss" Yousuke said teasing. "About that mind if i can reserve that for the future?" somewhat disappointed but was so happy when she heard the future. "aw man"

Then it was the time of the performance. we got ready and wore our mask. Rise changed clothes to perform more comfortable. "Let's give it up for the Incognita!" Everyone applause with some whistling. We started to perform as it gets more comfortable and enjoyable. It seems like we were performing for an hour. We got caught up in the moment. "Kazu i really li-" BEfore Rise finished her sentence someone hugged me "Kazu i miss you so much" i pushed her a little "Yurie! Y-You're here."

* * *

 **Well i will change the date. August is the time when kazuya moved in Inaba and the festival is at september.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Kazuya's Pov_

"Yu-yurie! You're here! wow good to see you" She really wasn't joking about coming here. "Yep i'm really here! I missed you so much."

"Yeah me too..." I relucantly replied. Why would I relucantly say I missed her too? Ichijo barge in our conversation "Yurie don't treat me and the other guys like a ghost will you?" And here they go again. Yurie and Ichijo always fight whenever they see each other. So this thing is normal for them.

"Right kazuya would you introduced them to me? And who is this guy? Why is he talking to me?" She pretended she didn't know him. Well i don't wanna find out the reason so I just proceeded to introducing them but i didn't introduce ichijo because she already knows him.

After the bickering and stuffs we walked around the festival. Yurie is still clinging to me like we're a something. I don't really feel comfortable so now and then i tried to walk away but each time i tried, i failed.

"I need to go to the restroom" Yurie said and we just nodded. Finally a chance to escape, in reflex i grabbed Rise's arm and ran away. i didn't even know why i did that. All i know is i wanted to be near her.

i feel so tired when Yurie is clinging to me.

I looked at Rise "..." she had her eyes wide open. in shocked, confuse. " ahh sorry i didn't mean to grab you." she immediately shook her head "No don't say sorry. You made it feel it was a mistake to grab me."

"So let's walk around at our pace?" i changed the subject cause i'm not good at not saying sorry. She smiled at me but she was still sad. What should i do to cheer her up? hmmm ah!

i reached her hand and intertwined it with mine " This time you could think of it as anything you want. if you want to treat it like a date sure, if a friendly date? sure. It's up to you" I said it with a smile to assure her it's okay.

"ok!" she immediately turned from dark to light. We walk and walk around. played whenever we wanted to play.

Now it was a gun game. We decided to play it. Me i shoot it down at my first try. Rise seems to be introubled holding the rifle so i put my arms around her and shown it how to hold it properly. " now steady and aim, shoot" And it collapse. "You see you did it!" Rise was facing down, could she be mad? "Sorry i didn't mean to hold you like that." I apologized to her. "No. It's not that, i'm actually happy" She looked up now that i saw her, She was happy and was red as a tomato, That's why she put her head down.

"i-i see Glad to know you're not angry"i said upon gazing the stars of the night. "wah it's so beautiful! isn't it?" Rise sparkled as she looked at the stars. I stared at her, Everything became so slow that i thought i took hours, days, months and years looking at her. "yeah.. it's beautiful" I found myself smiling while watching Rise become the most brightest star that i ever saw. She looked at me, cheeks flushed, eye to eye, hearts beating. " i lo-"

"Kazuya!" i blink two times and look at yurie who called me "Ah Yurie" She came in front of me panting heavily "There you are I was looking for you" Looking back at Rise who was in the arms of ichijo "I was worried sick we thought you were kidnapped! Don't ever runaway just like that." Ichijo lecturing Rise while worrying about her.

"You guys don't need to overreact." I whispered but somehow ichijo and yurie heard that "Overreact!? What if you two were really kidnapped or maybe murdered! What if Rise got hurt how would you feel about that!" Ichijo was going out of control. Yurie stayed quiet. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her" i turned my hand into a fist "You wouldn't let anyone hurt her? Are you kidding me? If that's the case then why don't you just stay away from her. Because you're the one who is hurting her the most" I'm hurting Rise? why would i even ask it's so obvious he's right, I should just stay away from her. I ran away without saying another word. I don't wanna hear another word.

Rise's Pov

"Kazu! Wait" I was gonna run after him but ichijo-kun stopped me "You've been hurt enough Rise" "No you're wrong! Don't say it that liking him is a bad thing, That being hurt by him is a bad thing because it's not! He might've hurt me but that's because he brings me happiness and made me feel this feelings no one ever made me feel. Being with him even if i'm hurting is what i decided to myself. I told him i would never give up on him so just let me go!" I burst out crying. Ran away looking for Kazu to hug him tight and tell him it's alright i can bare the pain.

Just when i thought he left. He was there sitting on the grass looking up. I Ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him "It's okay, i don't mind being hurt if it's you" He patted my head "No it's not okay. You don't deserve to be hurt." His not going to tell me to stay away isn't he? He stopped for a while before continuing "It'll be best if you stay away from me" I looked at him at his eyes. His not serious isn't he? "That's what you thought what i was going to say didn't you? I won't say that you're free to do whatever you want. stay close or stay away is your decision" he said it with a smooth tone in his voice "This is not good you idiot. If you say something like that with that tone of your voice i think i'm falling for you again" he put a hand on his mouth "Yeah if you say something like that i'm getting shy"

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter sorry if it's too short. Still has no idea where this story is going so yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey guys.." i awkwardly put my hand to rub the back of my neck. "so earlier got out of hand. Im really Sorry for running aw-arghhhh do i really have to?" groaning in frustration while making this apology is really uncomfortable. Looking at Rise "Yes, you have to" while putting her hand on her waist. I sigh at the thought of having a public apology, I was never a good public speaker neither saying apologies. "Why?" She just rolled her eyes "So that afterward It won't be awkward" I just stared at her blankly "Says the one who ran away crying after shouting" clearly getting irritated with what I said. "Just be thankful i like you, Because if i didn't i would've just left you" that confident flirty tone really got me like oh damn.

"Well thank you because you like me." it's really fun to tease her. It's like a new experience everytime. "Well let's go" grabbing her hand and walk towards the group. "What about your apology speech?" stopped her walk. I stop and sigh "It's much better to apologize if you don't prepared for it and memorized it, It's much more heartfelt, know what i mean?" She just nodded. "Yeah I know" seeing such sweet smile would kill any guy.

Walking toward the group really made me anxious. Thinking of the first words i'll say. Hi? nope too tense, Yo what's up? nah too awkward, hello! no too loud and excited. Oh my god I really hate this feeling. What do I do? I felt a hand on my back and it was Rise. looking at me like 'everythings gonna be alright so just relax.' Seems like my nervousness was shown in my face.

Here we are at the back of our friends. Not knowing what to say. "H-" before i could say anything, Chie looks back "Rise and Kazuya!" They all looked back in alert to what Chie said. "Where were you two?" Yukiko clearly was worried "Man we were looking for the two of you, dude" Kanji was in a relief. "You two were fast, we didn't know where you two have gone. Are you two flash or something?" Yousuke joked. "Rise..." There was Ichijo looking down. Rise just stood there silently. looks at me and back to ichijo "What is it?" He stared at Rise's eyes with sincerity "Can I talk to you? privately?" Did something happened to the two of them? "..Sure." The two of them walk away for their private talk and I'm clearly getting irritated for some reason that I, Myself, Don't know. They all looked at me like it was my fault. "So anything interesting happened while the Runaway arc?"

Rise's PoV

"What do you want to talk about?" I sat at the nearby bench. Our friends are no where to be seen or heard. "I'm sorry about earlier I was just umm" I eyed him in confusion "You were just?" He breathe in and breathe out "I was just jealous, Okay? It was frustrating to see you like him" He is really making me irritated "It-" He holds up a hand "let me explain first and don't be angry." I nodded "What i'm trying to say I was jealous knowing you like him, I'm not saying liking him is a bad thing. It just got out of hand. I didn't want to fought him or anyone. It's the jealousy you see. Once you got jealous you turned into somewhat you don't know who or what. It's just like you when you get jealous you have the urge to get him/her away from that girl/guy. If you think i'm just reasoning out no i'm not because I'm really sorry." Once again he looks down "It's fine, I know the feeling" Having Kazu liked another girl would kill me. Well I know he likes kyoko but it's fine because He said he is moving on. But another girl? unacceptable. I smiled at Ichijo.

"Another thing" He grabbed my arm "I've thought of this since the time when Kazu was at your house, It was fishy when he said he was going to return yukiko's ballpen and was looking for her at your house." ops Busted "Don't worry i'm not mad. Anyway now i've come to a conclusion. I won't pursue you anymore. I didn't have a chance anymore. One last question" I nodded "What is it?" scratching the back of his head "Do you think if I came earlier than Kazu, you'll like me?" I stared blankly at him, I haven't thought of that. "I don't know. I'm sorry" This time i was the one looking down. "it's fine if it weren't for Kazu you wouldn't meet me, and I wouldn't meet you either" We smiled " Friends?" I shook hands with him "Friends"

Kazuya's PoV

So that's why she was crying. I know i shouldn't be too happy But I'm so flustered right now. i'm not going to let it show. I was so speechless that "Oh" was the only thing i could say. "Were back" Oh thank God it was really awkward "hey, welcome ba..ck..." They were holding hands. "We started dating!" Cheeks are flushed, looking at each other shyly. What was I even thinking. Ofcourse she would get tired of waiting and trying. "Congrats to you two" I smiled the best i could. Now I know what i'm irritated about. I was jealous of Ichijo dating Rise. He came up to me "Thanks Kazu for helping me" shaking my hand excitedly. "No probs, What are friends for."

"Well this calls for a Celebration!" Rise excitedly shouted "How about we go to the beach?" Yu suggested everyone immidiately agreed. After deciding how and when and what to do, we made our way home.

Long night walk is the thing i needed. take a breather. How did it happened? When? Where? I don't understand all of the things happening. I feel like my life is really a cliché, I liked someone she likes me back but i was too late now she is in the arms of my friend. What a cliché I tell you. "Hey Kazu, How you holding up?" Yurie walks beside me. "me? never been better." said with a blank tone.

"You know between me and your friends here? i'm the one who knows you better. So I know when you lie or tell the truth. I even know your look when you like someone. Well not accurately like kyoko-chan but The point is I know. So tell me how are you really?" I stopped and looked at her "To be honest? That was the greatest speech you have ever said to me" I crossed my arms impressed. "I know right, I was surprised too, Thanks" And just like that she forgotten her question to me. between me and her I know how to distract her.

Rise's PoV

"To get Kazu jealous?" He nodded "You know, A person will only know his or her true feelings if you felt the opposite of it, For example when you're happy. You won't know if you're happy, If you hadn't felt sadness before." I nod in agreement. "How are you sure this is gonna work?" I Raised my brow. "This is gonna work, If he does have feelings for you. If not then be mine." I glared "I was just kidding, If not then he is not over kyoko."

Kyoko... "Fine."

"We're back" Why am i embarrassed while holding hands with ichijo "Welcome ba...ck.." He was shocked "We're dating" Does he mind? " Congrats to the two of you" He smiled he doesn't mind. I guess he wasn't over kyoko. "This calls for a celebration!" Good thing I could act.

The next morning

Kazu PoV

I haven't gotten enough sleep. That's for sure. The others won't stop bothering me. Were meeting at naoto's right now. I wore my shorts then a white beach polo. I Rode motorcycle, which was originally my Brother's, mine's are at the tokyo.

"Morning" Rise and Ichijo having a good time. Not the best day. Yu came up with yukiko "alright so everyone's here? Let's go"

"It's the beach! Beary beautiful! all of the ladies too" Teddie was so excited. The girls go to the locker room where the will change their clothes. They all came up at the same time. Chie, Yukiko and... Rise. Damn she was a goddess. Once again I feel my jealousy came. So I walk away looking at the sky. Not looking where i'll go. "Ah!" Cold! it's an ice cream "Sorry, I wasn't looking" I grabbed her hand. It was the same as kyoko. no it can't be. she looked up "Kazu?" I pulled her into a tight hug "Ky-kyoko. You're alive" I was crying didn't know what to say.

Rise's PoV

Kazu's reaction was so cute. But he walked away so I followed him. There was a girl he bumped into to "Kazu?" Huh? how does the girl know his name "ky-kyoko?" it was kyoko. at this time i felt my heart drop. "You're alive" He pulled her into a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

She's alive. I can't bring myself to believe it but she's right in front of me. "How?" looking at her she seems really well. "It's a long story." I put my arm at her shoulder "I've got plenty of time." She just looked at me like 'please no'. I wanted an explanation, I needed an explanation.

"Kazu." She's begging me. How could I even say no to her. I missed her so much, I sigh as I looked around. Pigtails? Rise? I turn around at Kyoko who seems to be sitting at the sand while watching the waves. "We'll talk later I promise, Kazu" She looked and smiled. I nod and make my way to the girl who was behind the rock.

I tilted my head "Rise? Is that you?" She obviously panicked, "O-Oh hey Kazu, didn't see you there. Haha.." I raised my brow "What are you doing here all alone and not with your boyfriend?" She's clearly avoiding my look, Why is that? "Well.. I saw you walking.. All alone so i fo-followed you.." Her eyes were shut together. She didn't see me but she followed me? Well that's interesting. Maybe I still have a chance after all, but who am I even kidding. The two of them are happy, I shouldn't really bother them.

Nodding slightly while saying "Is that so? Well you better head back, The others might get worried" I turn her around and gave her a push but she turned around "You're not coming with me?" I shake my head "Just tell them, I'll be back later because I have something to do" I spun around and getting back to kyoko "With Kyoko?" I was surprised, Eyes were widened, Foot steps stopped. I quickly looked at Rise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to see it, I was about to call you but you suddenly said kyoko so i hid." She looks down.

"I-It's fine, don't worry about it. I don't intend to keep it. It's just i needed to talk to her." She just smiled and nod, then walk away. I turned back and sat beside kyoko. "You know you could've just gone with her" I'm still looking at the sky. "It's fine she has someone, and i don't want to keep you waiting like you made me wait all these months." She lay her head at my shoulder. "I'm sorry, You're really a big baby without me." She's treating me like a baby. I scrunched my nose and pinched her cheeks without hesitation "OUchiee.. Kazwuu em swoowwyy" I let go.

Silence filled the day like it was a thousand years have passed. "How?"

She breathe deeply before explaining "Promise you won't laugh? Because this is going to be really weird." what's going to be weirder than getting kidnapped and put in a tv? I just nod. "Okay so you see after the police have arrived, A guy, A doctor to be exact drag me into a tv, Before the surgery" TV? wait she knew about that world? Wow okay i take back what i said about weirder than getting kidnapped "He had powers, Kazu, He Had Powers. I know it is hard to believe, Me too, I didn't believe it at first but-" I cut her out "I know about the Tv world, and the powers" She just looks at me like i'm the one who was insane. After a moment of silence "How do you know that?" She closes her face into mine but with a slight gap. She always do this to know if i'm lying or not when she doesn't believe me.

I looked at her straight on "Well that's a long story, Later I will tell you. First you should finish yours. If you were healed months ago, Why didn't you came back?" She moved back. "I had an amnesia and I just remembered all of my memories at the festival.. When I heard you sing." She was there. I always sing to her when she requested, when she's happy, sad, and always. "Hey, let's catch up?" She brightened up.

"Sure, where do you wanna catch up?" we started to walk "Well for starters, I'll need to introduce you to my friends" She nod then hum.

"Guys it's Kazu.. with some girl!" Yousuke's eyes widened when they met kyoko. I smiled but shaked my head. The group were filled with a 'woah' sound. They surrounded us in just seconds. "You're truly a master ,Kazu. First was the girls at school, then Rise, Then this girl!" Teddie was excited while everyone got awkward. "Well anyway, This is Kyoko my bestfriend" that second was filled with silence "Bro, Don't kid around would'ya.." Kanji said. "He's not kidding" Rise was the one who spoke. "How? I thought she died?" Chie asked.

"She also knows about the Tv" Sorry Kyoko but you need to trust them. "Kazu i tol- wait what do you mean also?" Here it goes "The story starts now, Well you asked how i knew about the Tv world and this is my answer. I was kidnapped and put in the Tv. I was going to be eaten alive in there by my own shadow but i didn't. They are the reason why i'm still alive and well right now. They saved me." She was silent "Wait, this is a lot to take in, It wasn't just me and the doctor who knew about that world?" Kyoko said who was looking down and holding me for support. "Is this about a game?" We forgot that ichijo and other's are still here. "Yep about a game, We should take it easy and have fun" Yu stabilized the situation.

I look at kyoko who wad still shocked but soon after she regain her composure "Let's take one step at a time, okay?" I assured her "yeah, Let's play!" Now we're talking.

Rise's pov

"Hi" It's kyoko chan "hello." I gave her a smile back. "Can i take some of your time?" she's still smiling "um, sure" She walks towards the rock it was a cue to foolow her, so i followed her. She sat down next to me. "I know you like Kazu." I immediately looked at her "how?" She looks at me "It's easy you're always looking at him, you're glaring at me when i spend my time with him, making an angry face at the girls hitting him." Was i that obvious? "What's your point?" Her smile was gone "I'm going to confess to him, I liked him since the start, I know that you pretend to be couple with ichijo because you want him jealous. If you really like Kazu, you should let him go. He's mine" She stood up and walk away, While i'm still speechless I-i-i should stop her, I don't want him to be taken away.

"oh Hey kyoko" Kazu's voice, instantly i hid "Hey kazu there's something i need to tell you" He looks at her "hmm sure, what's up?" She draws herself to him "I-i know this might seem crazy cause you know we're childhood friends but i'm still going to it. So here it goes, I-i-" I need to stop this "i Like you!" "kazu!" we both said at the same time, she said it, it's over. His eyes are widen "What's with the timing" His face looks his in pain "Are you girls trying to mess me up?" He looks at me tears falls down "n-no, we're not trying to mess you up. I'm telling you the truth Kazu." Kyoko said placing her hands into Kazu's Hands yet he just looks down whispered "Just when i got over you and started liking Rise." my eyes and hers widened. "What's up with this?" He said before walking away.

Neither the two of us had the strength to follow and catch up with him.

Kazuya's Pov

"what's up with that?" i just walked away. I was confused. Just when i started accepting the things the way it is. Rise having ichijo, Kyoko returning as my bestfriend. It should have been like that. Liking kyoko then liking Rise then back to kyoko? no it's just awkward. Besides i don't want to like someone just because they like me. "Kazuya!-" Chie greeted me with a wide smile, I just smiled back then left.

Why?

WHY? because this is all confusing and messing my head. i know i should let go of Rise and give Kyoko the answer she deserves.. but it's gonna take a lot of courage..


End file.
